Home For Christmas
by Mark 61
Summary: Madison Rayne spends a long Christmas Eve hoping her husband Jake Reed can make it back home in time for Christmas Morning. What crazy situations did Jake find himself in?
1. Chapter 1

Home for Christmas

Madison Rayne spends a long Christmas Eve hoping her husband Jake Reed can make it back home in time for Christmas Morning. What crazy situations did Jake find himself in?

Yes this is Jake Reed story. Truth is I don't know where I am going next with a wrestling stories. As much as I like Riley's stories I am worried about pushing to many of them out. I loved doing Jake but the more of his stories I did the more interaction dropped. But I know many of my longest term viewers still love Jake. So here is a short side story. Truth is this story has been in the head for years.

Chapter 1

It was Christmas Eve. For Impact Knockout/Locker Room leader Madison Rayne this a time she love. Her two Children were sound asleep. She and her husband the long retired Jake Reed were relaxing on the sofa enjoying Christmas movie. Most of the gifts were wrapped and waiting but they would soon get the Santa gifts from there hiding place. "Don't eat those," Madison says as Jake reached for the first cookie on the plate. "We don't want to leave them out to long," Jake says. "Do you remember last year? Hope came down saw you eating the cookies they were the last ones we had in the house and I had to bake cookies because she was scared Santa would leave," Madison says. "One, what are the odds that happens again? Two, I know for a fact we have a full package of chips ahoy in the kitchen. Three just to be safe I bought package of pre made just separate and bake cookie," Jake says.

Madison leans back. "Good because last year was the most stressful Christmas ever. Trying to bake cookies so Hope would be calm down. Trying to quite so as to not wake JJ or my parents or your mother. Than trying to finish setting up for the morning. Not helping was you not being able to finish building that bike and I told you to pay the extra money to have the store do it," Madison rants. Jake laughs causing her to give him a look. "I got the bike the built. And in like ten years we be telling story lauging and missing the days when Hope and JJ believed in Santa," Jake says. "Oh I know, Hope was already asking me about the tooth fairy not that long ago," Madison says.

"And I know last year was hard. But do you not remember Hope's first Christmas?" Jake says. Now Madison laughs. "Its not funny. I still have nightmares about that. Do you know how bad I would have felt if I had missed our daughter's first Christmas?" Jake asks. "Well you did make it," Madison says laughing again. "Barley," Jake recalls.

Years Earlier

Hope Reed in her high chair watching her parents. "I still say it should be two out of three," Jake says. "No because two of out of three is to easy to turn into three out of five and than best of of seven. One flip that is it. Heads my parents for Christmas tails your mother's," Madison says. "Alright here we go," Jake says before he flips the coin and catches it. "What are you doing?" Madison asks. "I'm going to do that thing where you catch it and put the coin on your hand," Jake says. "Wait that's fair we should let drop on the floor," Madison says. "Okay we are going nuts. Either way someone is going to be disappointed. I am going to open my hand and what ever it is that is the result," Jake says. She nods. Jake opens his hands it's tales. "Hope you are spending Christmas in Omaha," Jake says happily.

The little girl claps happily seeing her father smile. "Okay Christmas in Nebraska," Madison says smiling as well. "Okay lets start checking for flights," Jake says. "What about hotels?" Madison asks. "Oh come on let's just stay with my mom. Have a tree with presents. All that stuff. Give this one a real first Christmas," Jake says. "The classic Irish Catholic midnight mass," Madison says. "You know how lapsed I am we will do an early four thirty mass," Jake says.

Weeks Later Impact Zone

Jack was backstage after finishing his match for the night. Having just gotten out of the shower he pulled on a t-shirt and his jeans. Opening his bag he was looking for a comb to take care of his hair. Just when he found it his phone started to ring. The number was one he hadn't seen in a while so he figured he might want to see what was up. "Well well well and did I say well? Mike Quackenbush calling me," Jake says taunting. He and Quackenbush had an intersting history. Jake had been a star for CHIKARA Pro as a member of the Kings of Wrestling. That put him against Quackenbush plenty of times. Yet he drew money so he kept getting bookings for the company. Until he is outside the ring issues got to strong. His last trip off the wagon had been really bad. Quack had sworn he would never book him again. Yet here he was calling now.

"Look Jake I'm desperate. I need someone for a show in Chicago on December 23rd," Quackenbush says. "Well good luck," Jake says. Picking up an Indy date could be good money. But that close to Christmas in a major city not a chance would he take it. "I got this kid named Morgan you might like got some potential," Jake says. "Jake I would really like if it was you. You have always drawn well for CHIKARA," Quackenbush says. "Look Mike I actually am grateful for another chance. CHIKARA has a special place in my heart. But its my daughter's first Christmas I want to enjoy as much of it as I can," Jake says. "I understand that but this is an important show. You know CHIKARA never runs events this late in the year," Mike says.

"So why are you doing it now?" Jake asks. "Its a fundraiser for Larry Sweeney's family," Quackenbush says. That stops Jake. Larry Sweeney had been a good friend who was gone now. "The the twenty third?" Jake asks. "Yes and it's an afternoon show. And Jake I have checked the flights. You can hop one back to Omaha. Its a direct flight from Chicago," Mike assures him. "And this is for Larry's family?" Jake asks. "Yes. Jake look we had a big injury this show really needs a big name. I am desperate," Mike says. "Let me talk to Madison," Jake says. "I understand. But I need an answer quick as you can," Mike says. "I will get back to you tonight," Jake says somberly. Once the call is disconnected he pulls up an old photo on his phone of he and the Kings of Wrestling. In it he stands right next to Larry Sweeney with a big smile on both there faces.

Later that night on the drive home

"I think you should do it," Madison says after Jake gets done explaining everything. "I want to but its also Christmas," Jake says as he stops at a light. "Jake its one night. You will fly into Chicago and fly back," Madison says. "You won't feel awkward me just leaving you and Hope alone with my mother?" Jake asks. "A little but your mom and I get along well when we talk on the phone. Plus I can see you want to do it. Larry Sweeney was your friend," Madison says. "Yeah he was. Guy could make me laugh no matter what. I mean we would annoy so many of the boys in CHIKARA, IWA and other places as we would just be cracking each other up," Jake says.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jake held Hope in his arms rocking her to sleep for a nap. "Okay baby girl daddy is leave do this one show. Mama and grandma will be here. Than tomorrow we will enjoy your first Christmas eve and than first Christmas. That sound good?... Yeah it does. I love you Hope," Jake says before kissing the sleeping baby and laying her down in the crib. Hope she is sound asleep and Jake slips out of the old room. "She asleep?" Madison asks as Jake comes down the stairs. "Out like a light," Jake says. "Good hopefully I can get you to the airport and back before she wakes up," Madison says. They head to the living room. Jake's gear bag and a small overnight bag area waiting. Jake's mom is sitting down with that we need to talk son look Jake knows all to well.

"So mom I should be back either real late on the twenty third or back real early on Christmas Eve," Jake says. "Jacob I think this is a bad idea," his mother Katherine says. She had voiced this opinion ever since they had told her about the plan. "Mom I will be fine. In and out. Its a fundraiser non of my blood rivals will be there. I won't get hurt," Jake says. "Jake I just think you need to pull out of this show," Katherine says. "Mom I can't. One if would make a pretty awful person to cancel last second on a charity event at Christmas. And if I do besides rumors will start up again that I'm off the wagon. And with Hope I don't want any to think her father is a drunk still. My life is good. I want everyone to know that," Jake says. "Madison try to talk some sense into him," Katherine pleads.

"Well Katherine I have to admit I wish he had said yet. But that is me being selfish though. And is the spirit of the season give yourself to help people," Madison says. "Exactly. Mom just a little extra time with your granddaughter," Jake says leaning into to give her a hug. "Just be careful," Katherine says. "Mom it's me the more adult and serious Jake. I'm all about careful these days," Jake claims. Madison and Katherine share a look.

Airport

It was decided that Madison would drop him off instead of coming in. They stole a quick kiss. "I love you," Jake says. "I love you too. Be safe, be quick, be home on time for Christmas," Madison says. They kiss again before he hops out. She pops the trunk and he grabs his bags and he runs into the airport. By now he was an old pro at traveling even with all the rules and laws in place. He gets through the gate easy enough. He stands in line to board next to a guy holding a large doll box under his arm. "Christmas present for your daughter?" Jake asks. "Yeah I'm on a business trip just finally getting home," The guy says. "How old?" Jake asks. "Six. You have a kid?" Jake smiles and nods. "A daughter and it's her first Christmas," Jake says happily. "That is one of the best. Lets just hope the weather holds. You know how the mid west can be."

The Show

Jake heard his music play and he made his way to the ring. His opponent for the night Hallowicked had already entered. The masked man let Jake enter. The referee called for the bell and they go right into the lock up. Hallowicked with an arm drag takes take down. Both men get back up. Jake with an arm drag of his own takes Hallowicked down. Both men are back up and circle the ring. Another lock up and Jake ducks moves under the arm and hits a Northern light suplex with a bridge. Count of one count of two Hallowicked kicks out. Big punch by Jake but Hallowicked with a step up enziguri knocks him down.

Jake stands up and Hallowicked hits a running Yakuza kick. Hallowicked with a cover count of one count of two Jake kicks out. Hallowicked grabs a head lock. Jake fights back to his feet and goes for a back drop suplex but Hallowicked bases out and hits a head and arm throw. Swinging neck breaker by Hallowicked and he covers count of one count of two Jake kicks out. Jake is pulled up to his feet and Hallowicked sets up for the Graveyard Smash but Jake counters into a swinging DDT. Both men are down but eventually get back to there feet. Hallowicked goes for a clothesline but Jake ducks under it. Jake hits the ropes and goes back with his own leaping lariat.

Hallowicked sits up allowing Jake to hit a rolling neck snap. Jake covers count of one count of two Hallowicked kicks out. Jake pulls him up and locks in a cravat looking for the hangman's clutch but Hallowicked reaches the ropes. Jake breaks the hold. Back into a lock up but this time Jake gets a go behind waste lock so he can hit a German suplex. Jake rolls through and hits another German suplex and than he rolls again. This time Jake changes his hand position into a full nelson so he hit a Dragon suplex this time with a bridge for a pin. Count of one count of two Hallowicked get his shoulder up. Round kicks to the body by Jake before he grabs a Thai clinch and hits some hard knees. Hallowicked is hurt. Jake pulls him up and hits the Nebraska Nuke a running Razors edge into the corner.

A hurt Hallowicked rolls to the floor. Jake goes out to the apron and goes for a double ax but Hallowicked moves meaning Jake hits the guard rail. Now Jake is hurt and Hallowicked hits him with a big chop and than a Yakuza kick. Jake is down. Hallowicked picks him up and tosses him back into the ring and sits Jake back on the top rope. Iconoclasm by Hallowicked who than tries to cover but Jake rolls across the ring and to the floor. Hallowicked has to go out and toss him back in the ring again. Hallowicked picks Jake up on his shoulders and sets up for Go to Sleepy Hollow. Jake slips behind and locks in a choke. Hallowicked fights to the ropes forcing Jake to break the hold.

Hallowicked turns around right into a boot to the gut. Jake picks him up on his shoulders and hits the Death Valley Driver. Jake covers count of one count of two count of Hallowicked kicks out. Jake is in shock but he recovers quickly and climbs the top rope he than comes off with a elbow drop one of Larry Sweeney's old finishers. Another pin attempt, count of one count of two count of three. Jake gets back to his feet and the referee raises his arm. Jake smiles as he points the sky and than his heart. Jake rolls out of the ring heads to the locker room slapping hands of fans along the way.

Later that night

Jake stood ringside with most of the other talent that had worked the show. He had already showed and changed clothes. The main event was over and several people were giving speeches remembering Sweeney, thanking the fans for coming to the show. And wishing them a very Merry Christmas. Once the speeches were over Jake made is way to the back and grabbed his bag. "Jake you in a rush?" One of the guys asked. "Yeah I'm flying out tonight. Its the kid's first Christmas," Jake says as he pulls his jacket on. As he exits the building snow flakes are falling.

Back in Omaha

Katherine had gone to visit a friend leaving Madison at the Reed hose alone with Hope. "Okay open wide here comes the train," She says feeding the little girl. The news was on the TV. "And it looks like we are in for a white Christmas. A large storm front is moving into the Omaha Metro area..." Madison put down the spoon she is feeding Hope with down and turns to the TV screen. "Oh no Jake's flight," She thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I know I am a chapter late on this. But I want to thank those of you that are reading. More thanks to those that have put the story on Faves or Alerts. And also thank you for the reviews. For those wondering about the timeline. Well the Jake Reed timeline was always fluid but I would say it comes after Partners or What?_

Madison heard the door opening as Katherine came in. "It is really coming down. I was lucky to make it home," Katherine says. "I know they are saying it could go all night," Madison says getting nervous. She looked out the windows as more snow fell. "Any update on Jake?" Katherine asks. "I just checked my phone. His flight is listed as delayed," Madison says. "I'm sure he will make it,. I mean it's Christmas," Katherine says not sounding confidant. "Yeah he would hate if he missed Hope's first," Madison says still just looking out the window to the backyard.

O'Hare Airport

"Mr. Reed I'm sorry but you flight has been canceled," The ticket agent says. Jake was trying to stay calm. He was a travel veteran so he knew what to ask. What to try. "Are there any flights even remotely close you can get me on? I know its late I know its Christmas. But that is why I need to get to Omaha Nebraska so I can be with my little girl," Jake says. "I will see what I can do," The agent says as he starts to type on his computer. The agent makes those hums and mumble people make when trying got figure something out or they want you to thinking they are working to solve your problem. Jake looked at the snow falling outside in Chicago. Than over to a big screen TV showing the weather.

Out west towards Nebraska the snow was only getting worse. "Okay Mr. Reed I am so sorry so many flights are delayed or cancelled I can't seem to find anything even close to Omaha Nebraska. The only option is a flight that might get you there early on the twenty sixth," the agent says. Part of Jake wants to start yelling but he can't. He can tell the person is actually trying. "Can you put me on that flight for now?" Jake asks. "Of course sir." Jake walks away and pulls out his phone. He starts checking for any fights in the Chicago area. Right now things there snow isn't that bad in the city. But the forecast is the front hitting Omaha is going to head east towards Chicago. No luck. So much is delayed. Anything that is leaving heads East away from where he needs to be.

"Crap I might need to expand out from Chicago," Jake thinks as he is not seeing anything. "No lucky huh Jake?" Alex Shelley asks standing next to him. "No at all.. Alex what you doing here?" Jake asks stunned to see his former co-worker. "Just like you I took a late booking at show. And I am now trapped," Alex says. "Well you are trying to get to Michigan?" Jake asks. "No Colorado I am supposed to meet my new girlfriend's family," Alex explains just as his phone goes off. "Hold on it's Petey maybe he's got something… Yeah Petey you got something?… Really?...Seems like our only option. We got room for one more? I ran into Jake Reed," Alex says. Jake mouths thank you. "Let me check just one second. Jake we a bunch of us are renting a car and driving to Iowa. You in?" Alex asks. "Yes," Jake says. "He's in…. Yeah I'll tell him," Alex says before hanging up.

Jake has his bags and is ready to go. "Hey Jake fair warning its not just me and Petey it some other people," Alex says. "Is CM Punk with you? Or Abyss?" Jake asks. "No just a former Knockout," Alex says. "Dude I don't care I just need to Nebraska," Jake says. "Okay man follow me," Alex says. Jake follows Alex. They have to wait for Petey to pull the SUV he rented around. Jake pulls out his phone and calls Madison. "Jake," She says after picking up on the first ring. "Yeah it's me. Look Madison I can't get a flight out of Chicago," he says. "Damn it," She says disappointed. "Look I managed to hook up with Alex Shelley, Petey Williams, and some others. We are driving to Iowa," Jake says. "And than than what?" Madison asks.

"I will either fly from there or keep driving," Jake says. "Will you still make it?" Madison asks. "Yes. Look Madison it's an eight hour drive from Chicago normally. It will be slower than usual but I'll make it," Jake says. "Are you sure it's safe. Jake you will driving into the worst of it," Madison says sounding worried. "Madison I promise I'll be home for Christmas. You already have know so work on the mistle tow and presents under the tree," Jake says making a joke. "Okay just be careful. I love you," Madison says. The SUV has pulled up Alex and Jake toss there bags in the bag. James Storm hops out and drops a seat so Jake can claim to the third row.

"I will be fine. I will see you and Hope soon. And I love you to baby," Jake says. They end the call. Jake bumps the person next to him. "Sorry," Jake says. "Its fine Jake," An all too familiar voice says to him. Jake looks and is stunned as it finally dawns on him he's next to his ex-wife Traci Brooks. "You got to be kidding me," Jake says.

Back in Omaha

"Its okay baby," Madison thought as she brought Hope downstairs. Hope fussed some more. "I know I know. You want to listen to music maybe that will help you sleep?" Madison asks as she turns on a radio at a low volume. All I Want For Christmas plays. "I can relate Mariah," Madison thinks she rock Hope and thinks of Jake. "He will make it. It's a long drive. He might need a nap but he will make it," Madison says to Hope.

In the SUV

"He's going to be mad," Chris Sabin says. "He's going to be madder we didn't ask him sooner," James Storm says. "I can find a way back,"Alex says as he drives. "Dude we are lost. Reed knows this part of the country better than anyone. Traci wake him up," Petey says. Traci shakes Jake who had actually nodded off. "Jake get up," She says. "Is the baby?" Jake asked still dazed still half asleep. "Jake we need you help," Traci says clearly annoyed and resentful. "Are we stuck," Jake says coming to his sense. "Its all Petey's fault," Alex says. "You were driving!" Alex yells. "What the hell is going on?" Jake yells. "The three stooges got us lost," Storm says pointing at Sabin, Shelley, and Petey. "How do you get lost driving from Chicago to Iowa? It's basically a straight shot. This better be a damn rib," Jake says.

"Again it's all on Petey! He started to panic about the highway being closed due to the snow," Alex claims. "You are the one that said you knew a short cut," Petey says. "I told Sabin to look out for turn off," Alex claims. "I was the one telling you guys not to panic," Sabin yells. "So where the hell are were?" Jake asks. "We aren't sure," Petey admits. "Pull over any where so we can ask?" Jake orders. Petey finds a place to bull off and find a gas staion. Storm gets out to ask the guy working inside. For a second Jake and Traci's eyes lock and he just looks away. Storm comes back. "Well we drove in a circle. We are still in the Chicago area," Storm says. Jake wants to kill Shelley at this moment. "Okay lets fill up the car! And start again," Traci says taking charge. Everyone agrees and head into the gas station for a bathroom break. In the men's room Jake looks at Shelley and says. "Alex give me the keys I'm driving." His tone leaving no room for argument.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Hey everyone as always thank your for reading putting it on fave and alerts. And thanks for reviews. I recently put a poll up on my profile. I would be grateful if you voted._

With the time they lost thanks to the X-Division guys short cut and the weather a lot of time had been lost and now they were stuck in traffic. It was clear there was a wreck up a head. "Jake you need to get over," Traci says. "There isn't a spot," he says annoyed. "Right there," Traci says. "Will you let me drive," Jake snaps. "There is a spot coming up after this Nissan," Shelley says. Jake manages to get over. "What time is it?" Sabin asks. "Six in the morning," Storm says. "Six in the morning that why is it so damn dark?" Sabin says. "Because its winter. And we are in the central time zone," Jake says annoyed again. "Well excuse me Michigan is still the Eastern," Chris says.

"What is that up ahead?" Petey who is riding shotgun asks. "AH FUCK!" Jake yells as he sees the cops are routing people off the interstate. "Can I just catch a break?" Jake thinks to himself. As if reading his mind James Storm speaks. "It will be fine Jake. The weather is moving past us." Jake takes a deep breath. "Can can someone look up a way to get back on the high way," Jake says. "Sure but slow down," Traci says. Jake bit his tounge but he really wanted to tell her to shut up. He also know it wouldn't change anything. "Just get to Iowa. Than you can get away from your ex-wife," Jake thinks.

Jake took the path with Storm guiding him. "Jake be careful," Traci says. "I am being careful," Jake yells even taking eyes off the road and causing the SUV to miss a curb. Jake turns hard and the vehicle spins out. "Jesus Christ!" Storm yells "Everyone okay?" Petey asks. Everyone says they are. Jake tries to restart the engine but it won't turn over. Jake pops the hood before hoping out of the car. Jake pulls out his cellphone and turns on the flashlight. "How is it looking?" Sabin asks coming out of the SUV. "I think we got lucky hear hold this," Jake says handing him the phone and pulling a multi tool out of his pocket.

"I got lucky I just knocked this thing off I should be able to reset it," Jake says. "I think we have a bigger problem," Shelley yells. "What?" Jake asks. "One of the tires is flat," Alex says. Jake closes the hood. By now everyone has gotten out of the car. "Does this car have a spare?" Petey asks. "For love of god I hope so or we are in for a long cold walk," Storm says.

One hour later

"Have I think you yet Jake. I've been meaning to hike more," Traci says as the group. "Look I know I messed up. But you saying something about it isn't making the damn walk any shorter or warmer," Jake says. "No wonder you two got divorced," Chris Sabin says. "SHUT UP!" Both Jake and Traci yell at Sabin. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex says to his partner. "Hey there is a car coming?" Petey says as headlights appear from behind them. They all start to wave and pray the car pulls over. No dice if anything it speeds up tossing snow on the group of wrestlers. "Merry Christmas," Storm says sarcastically.

It takes another ten minutes before the real an I-hop and head in to just try to warm up. "Any chance we could get a cab or uber?" Petey. "I think they all have limits on how far they will take you. Plus where the hell are we I mean we have to out of Chicago by now," Sabin says. "We are in Peoria," Jake says. "So we have made some progress. It might be worth checking if there is a flight out of here. I mean snow has let up," Traci says. Before anything else can be said Jake's phone rings. Its Madison. "Hey honey," Jake says getting up from the table. "How is it going?" Madison asks."Ah little set back," Jake claims not wanting to worry her. "What happened?" "Nothing to bad. Look Madison get some sleep," Jake says.

"I did. Jake it's after seven. You know I never sleep to late. Right now I'm relaxing since Hope and your mother are still asleep. And I am worried about you," Madison says. "I'm fine a little cold but fine. Look I'm not going to make it to Iowa. I might be able to fly out of Peoria," He says. "Just be careful. I can see how bad it is," Madison says. "My biggest issues is... okay I need to admit something. You know I hooked up with this group of Shelley's. Turns out one of the people is Traci," Jake says. "What... so you are traveling with your ex-wife?" Madison asks. Traci was still a sore spot between them. Jake had still been married to her technically when they first got together. "Look I'm not happy about it either. Go through hell to get to heaven," Jake says. She laughs. They talk a bit more before hanging up. Jake only more driving to get home.

Jake turns around and see Traci standing behind him look pissed. "What?" He asks. "To through hell? You are a real jerk Jake," Traci says. "Traci you have been insulting me the entire time," Jake points out. "Excuse if I don't like having my ex husband rub his happy new life in my face," Traci snaps. "That's not what I'm doing. I had no idea you were with the guys when Shelley offered me a ride. And yes I'm worried about getting home to my daughter. But you know why? Its because I have been such a fuck up my whole life. And so far this little girl is the one thing I haven't messed up…. We never got a first Christmas with Brian," Jake says. "I know," Traci says sadly.

Suddenly the door to the I-hop. "Well well well it's a small world after all guys. I mean here we are middle of no where and we run into some other wrestlers. And of all the people there is the old man Jake Reed," Sami Callihan says waking up to Jake followed by Dave and Jake Crist.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Jake I think you are about to make an awful mistake," Jame Storm says as Jake gets his bags. "Look guys they are heading to Omaha to make a flight to California. Its going right where I need to be," Jake says. "But can you trust these guys?" Storm wishers looking over the Ohio crew. "Those guys they are harmless. Well as harmless as guys in this business can be," Jake says. "Hey Reed come on we got to," Sami yells holding some bags of food for a to go order. "Juts a second," Jake says. He turns back to the group he was traveling. "Look guys good look I know the rental company is going to be pissed. I was driving it's on me," Jake says. "We will work it out after Christmas," Sabin says. Jake looks at Traci who smiles at him sadly. "Merry Christmas Jake," She says. "Merry Christmas Traci and all of you," Jake says.

"Hey Reed check this monster truck out," Jake Crist says when Jake exists the restaurant. "Where the hell did you guys rent this?" Jake asks looking at the truck which is clearly lifted with extreme tires. It does actually remind Jake of some early photos of the first Bigfoot monster truck. "We didn't rent it. We own it. You think this snow sucks remember how bad it gets by the lakes in Ohio," Sami says climbing up into the drivers seat. Jake Crist is in the front seat so Jake Reed sits next to Dave in the back. Jake Crist is talking about his plans for his own daughter. Sami starts the truck just as the the door next to Dave opens. "Hey guys room for one more?" Traci asks. "Sure hop in," Dave says.

Back in Omaha

Madison and Katherine watched the morning news. "And best of luck digging out today everyone. Sadly we aren't done yet. Yes round two of this snow fall is coming. The good news is its only going to be about between four to six inches," the weatherman says. "Great four to six inches on top of the foot that fell last night," Katherine says. "Chris please tell me we are done? We more than enough for a white Christmas," One of the anorches says. "Well sadly no there is a chance of more snow on Christmas," The weather man says. "Dada?" Hope yells out. "He will be home soon," Madison says to her daughter. As if on cue her phone went off. "Its a text from Jake. He's back on the road," Madison says.

Suddenly they sound of a key in the door is heard. "Mom?" "Oh its just Ryan," Katherine says seeing Jake's brother enter. "Well Merry Christmas," Ryan says. "Oh Ryan I'm sorry. We are just worried about Jake he's still stuck in Illinois," Katherine says hugging him. Ryan looks like he wants to say something but stops himself. Things had been tense between the two brothers for a while now. "Its Jake he always finds a way to press on," Ryan finally says.

In the truck

Thankfully Sami had put on some metal and was playing it at a high volume. Meaning it was pointless to try and talk. Not that Jake minded. He just wanted to get home. Looking out the window at one point Jake saw a map saying they were now in Iowa. "Home strech," Jake thought knowing they weren't even past half way but its a trickver to truck stop on the side of the road. Jake gets out to stretch his legs more than anything. "Do you remember that time we got lost up in Canada?" Traci asks.

That actually cause Jake to laugh. That trip she was talking about was a disaster in every way. They had gone up to visit her family. Getting lost had been the least of problems. Jake's wallet and passport had been stolen. Traci started to come down with the flu and had been napping when Jake missed their exit. What was supposed to be a week long break turned into a day being totally lost and taking refuge in a crap motel. One day getting back to to her family home. Than a day spent fixing things after the theif used Jake's credit cards and finally four days to relax. "I told you we should have flown. But you wanted to drive. Oh Jake I want to show you Canada. Well I saw how much Canada can suck," Jake says. "It wasn't that bad once we got past the rough start," Traci claims.

"You forget your also puked and ruined that pair of tennis shoes I had just bought. The one time I actually buy someone expensive and they don't make it two weeks," Jake complains. "Both my mom and I told you would try to clean them. But you decided to throw them out since you have such a low tolerance for being grossed out," Traci says. They both laugh. "Frankie asked me to marry him," she suddenly says out of no where. "You can't actually be thinking about saying yes to that jackass," Jake snaps shocking himself. "Oh your one to talk. Madison is a bitch," Traci snaps. "Takes one to know one," Jake says.

"Oh great Luke and Laura are at again," Dave Crist says coming back to the truck. "What?" Jake asks. "Well you two are kind of like a soap opera couple," Dave says. "Yeah you got divorced and even remarried," Jake Crist adds. "We need a minute," Jake says to the brothers. They walks back to the rest stop. "There right you know," Traci says. "Of course I know. You ever wonder how things got like this?" Jake asks. Traci leans against the truck and moves some hair out of eyes. She is clearly in thought before speaking. Finally she says, "Maybe we just aren't meant to be. I mean you were the one that pushed for the divorce," Traci reminds him.

He nods. For years Jake had been desperate to keep his relationship with Traci going. Through every up and down he was convinced they would wind up together. But before there second divorce that changed. They had been separated for nearly two years at that point. Hope was already on her way. Jake's mindset had changed. Knowing his little girl was coming Jake got he needed to make changes. Plus there was the simple fact he was falling in love with Madison. Spending time with her getting to know better she showed him there was a life without Traci Brooks. She made him happy. "Does he make you happy?" Jake asks not needing to explain who he was. "Yeah he does. I mean when it started it was just sex. But now I'm in love," Traci admits.

"I want you to be happy Traci. Just be careful. I still can't stand that guy," Jake says. "Well I can't stand her. So no double dates," Traci says actually cracking a joke. "Yeah that would be a total disaster," Jake replies. They are silent for a while. "Hey are you two done?" Sami yells out. "Yeah I think we are," Jake says. "Just one minute," Traci says running into the truck stop. Jake climbs into the truck. He pulls out his phone and calls Madison. "Hey I made it to Iowa," He greets her. "Fantastic. Hope its daddy say hi," Madison says. "Hey sweet pea," Jake says as he hears her babble. "I'm going to be home soon. So you be a good girl," Jake says he looks at the truck and sees its starting to snow again. "I'm going to be there," He thinks to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jake sat next to Sami in the front of the truck. "So I'm amazed you haven't tried to lecture me on my behavior since I left the evil empire," Sami says. "Remember when you first started to work the same shows I was on. And that moron Chandler was getting booked. And it was clear he didn't give a fuck about putting in the work. He just thought big body would see him get a big deal. So some of the guys asked me try and convince him make more of an effort," Jake says. "Oh yeah I hated that guy," Sami says. "Well you remember what I told those people?" Jake asks. "Yeah you told people you weren't going to waste your time on breath since he would never listen," Sami says. "That is why I'm not about to try and lecture you. You are just going to keep being Sami," Jake says.

"Hey being Sami is working so far," Sami says. "Besides dude do you remember the shit I used to pull with the Kings of Wrestling?" Jake says. "Oh you got to be kidding me we are about to be pulled over," Sami says as high way patrolman turns it its light and sirens. "On the plus side Sami you now have a ticket in ten different states," Dave jokes. Sami is clearly annoyed as he pulls over the vehicle. The patrolman goes through the usual steps but after asking for Sami's licenses he also asks for Jake's which stuns everyone in the truck. "Yeah sure," Jake says reaching for his wallet and getting his ID out. The patrolman heads back to his SUV.

"Is that an Iowa thing asking for a passenger's ID?" Jake Crist asks. "I don't think so than again the only…. OH FUCK!" Jake says slapping his head. "What?" Traci asks. "That bar fight," Jake says. "What bar fight?" Sami asks. "It was right after I stared my last downward spiral. I got in a bar fight when this guy knocked into me spilled my beer. I manged to run out in the chaos once the cops showed up. Could I have a warrant?" Jake says getting nervous. "Did they see your face?" Traci asks. "I assume someone did," Jake says. "He's coming back," Sami says. "I'm going to jail," Jake thinks to himself.

The officer is up to the window. "Here you two go. Sir can I get you to step out of the car," he says to Jake. "Sure?" Jake says getting out of the car. "Hand on the hood sir," the officer says. "Sure," Jake says knowing it's better to listen to him than try to argue. "Is something going on?" Jake asks. "Is Jake Reed your only name?" The patrolman asks. "People call me Omaha Outlaw… Sir am I being arrested?" Jake asks getting nervous. "Mr. Reed you match the disruption of a man that did an armed robbery down in Red Oak last night. I pulled your friend over for speeding and we have to check you out," the officer says. "Sir it wasn't me I can prove it. I was no where near Red Oak Iowa," Jake says. "Do you have alibi?" "Yes the woman in the truck. She and I spent all of last night trying to get out of Chicago," Jake says. "Stay there just a minute," The patrol man says.

He goes back over the truck and a few seconds later Traci climbs out of the backseat. "Yes sir we both in Chicago. He wrestled on a show called for CHIKARA," Traci says. "You have proof?" "Yes I do hold on," Traci says pulling out her phone. Jake feels his own phone vibrate but doesn't want to risk reaching for it. "Look at the time stamp sir," Traci pleads. Hands behind your back sir," The guy ordered. "Oh come man," Jake says finally getting upset. "Hands behind your back," the patrolman orders again. The guy puts cuffs on Jake's hands and leads him to the car. "Hey where are you taking him?" Sami asks. "State patrol headquarters," the guys says.

Jake is placed in the backseat. "Look man you are making a mistake. I didn't rob anyone. Please listen man I'm just a stupid father trying to get home. I thought I was doing a good deed. Instead I just wind up in a comedy of errors. And now I'm getting arrested. And I'm sure you get a thousand sob stories a year. But please listen. I didn't rob anyone," Jake says.

Meanwhile over back in the truck they other were debating what do to do. "We got to do something," Jake Crist says. "I'm going to ram the car," Sami says. "What are you stupid?" Traci asks. "Well we need to save him," Sami claims. "Getting ourselves arrested for attacking a officer of the law is not going to help," Traci yells. "Oh my god he escaped," Dave Crist yells looking out the back window. They all see Jake exiting the SUV. The officer takes the handcuffs off Jake before the patrol man gets back in the SUV and drives off. Jake climbs back into the truck. "Reed what the hell happened?" Sami asks. Jake picks up a water bottle and takes a long drink before answering.

"I told him everything. And I mean everything. Losing my brother, losing Traci because I cheated, my addictions, losing my son and how I just for once have done everything right with Hope. How I needed just wanted to give my little girl a Merry Christmas," Jake says. "And that worked?" Sami asks in shock. "Oh hell no! The dispatcher came on the radio. They found the guy he thought I was," Jake says starting to laugh. "What? Was this all a rib?" Traci asks. "No just I guess God didn't want me to start crying," Jake says. "Crying?" Sami asks. "Just drive," Jake says.

Hours Later

Jake felt so much better as they got closer and closer to the state line to Nebraska. "The good life," Jake says reading the state motto on a sign. "I still need you explain what makes it so good," Traci says. "Its not Ohio," Jake says trying to piss off Sami and The Crist brothers. "Ha ha ha ha. We have pro football," Sami reminds him. "Its the Browns and The Bengals two of the worst run teams ever," Jake says. "Well you are in a much better mood," Dave Crist says. "Hey I'm almost at the end of my journey of course I'm in a good mode. And I'm never taking a booking days before Christmas ever again. Nothing is going to stop me now," Jake says happily.

Meanwhile

Madison sat between Katherine and Ryan with Hope on her lap. They were at church for Christmas service. For the most part Hope was a very good girl but like any child she could get fussy. Madison got up to take her out of the chapel to try and calm her down. "Did you see Katherine Reed is here?" One woman exiting the ladies room says. "Yes with her new grandchild. I hear Jake is doing well," another woman says. "I haven't seen him," the first woman says. "That's is just what I heard," the other woman says as they had back into the chapel. "Daddy will be here soon," Madison says to Hope with a smile.

Back At the Truck

"Another damn wreck," Jake says looking at the parking lot the highway in front of them had become. "Yep," Sami replies. "That's it I doing something crazy," Jake says jumping out of the truck going to the back and grabbing his bags. "Jake what are you doing?" Traci yells. "Making a run for it," Jake says. "Reed just wait," Sami says. "Sick of waiting. I am making a run for it. I can make it from here," Jake says. "In the snow and cold?" Traci asks but he's already gone running towards home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Oh lord I made a huge mistake," Jake thinks as runs down the streets freezing his butt off. Making it harder was the ice on the ground slowing his progress. Still he pushed on. Last time he had stopped for a second he checked his watch it was just after seven meaning Church was out. Hopefully he could make it home just as they family reached home. As he powered down his street he found it was cut off as plows and crews worked to clear the road and sidewalk. Jake just kept moving forward. "Hey hey I need help," Jake hears someone screaming. He turns around and sees some young guy with blood running down his arm. "Hey what happened man?" Jake asks. "I was trying to clear a clog in my snow blow caught my arm bad," the guy says in pain. There is a bad deep and wide cut on his arm.

"Hold on," Jake says as he dumps goes into his gear bag and pulling out his tights and some tape. "You got a name?" Jake asks. "AJ." "You gotta be kidding me," Jake says. "What?" AJ asks. "Usually it's a guy named AJ helping me," Jake tying his tights around the guys and tapping it off to stop the blood loss. Other member of the crew run over now seeing what is going on. "Someone call 911 he's going need a doctor as soon as possible," Jake says. "There is an ER not that far from here. We can get him there faster than an ambulance can get here," someone yells. They get a guy to a truck and take him. "We can take him sir," Another member of the crew says.

"Hey buddy thanks for your help you acted real quick," an older guy with a white beard says patting Jake on the back. "Just doing what is right," Jake says as he leans down to pick stuff up that spilled out his bag. The older guy helps him. "Thanks man," Jake says as he hands him a wrestling boot. "Where are you heading young man?" The guy asks. "I'm just trying to get home. Man it's a been a crazy journey," Jake says. "I know a thing or two about that," The guy replies. "And I still got so far to go. I thought I was doing good. But now I'm so worried about not being there when my daughter opens her gifts. I need to get do Harrison street," Jake admits. "Well I can give a lift," The guys says. "Man I don't know the snow is picking up again," Jake says. "Won't be an issue," The person says pointing to a giant snow plow. "You work for the city?" Jake asks. "Something like that," he says.

A little later

"Its actually next Christmas you won't want to miss. Than Hope we be old enough to enjoy it. Actually celebrate the holiday," the driver says as he scratches his beard. "That I can't wait for. How do you know my daughter's name?" Jake asks. "Well you are Jake Reed the Omaha Outlaw I've been following for years," the driver says. Jake relaxed he could still get caught off guard when these celebrities moments came up. His relationship with Madison was pretty public thanks to there roles on IMPACT Wrestling. Hope's name had even been brought up several times. "It was nice of you do that show for Sweeney's family," The guy says. "Man this guy must be a real fan," Jake thinks.

After such a long crazy trip Jake felt good being so close to the end. "Hey I never asked what is your name man. I owe you big time," Jake says. "Call me Nick," he says. "Well Nick you saved my Christmas. I will repay you," Jake claims. "Don't worry about it. It's Christmas Jake. Better to give than to receive," Nick reminds Jake who just nods agreeing. They drive a bit more. "Hey you can just pull over I can walk. Hate for you to get in trouble," Jake says. "Don't worry about it lets get you all the way home," Nick insisted. "Great turn right up here," Jake says giving directions.

Finally two days after he left Jake returns to the Reed family home. Too excited he jumps out of the plow and runs for the door. He throws it open and sees Madison and Hope right as he enters. "Dada," Hope says happily. "Hey you Merry Christmas," Jake says smiling as he picks her up. "Hi," Madison says before kissing him. "Merry Christmas Madison," He says once the break apart. "Merry Christmas. I am so glade you finally make it," She tells him. "So am I. Man do I have a story tell," Jake says. Katherine and Ryan both come out of the kitchen. "Hi mom… Jughead," Jake says hugging them both.

"Hey Jake where your bags?" Ryan asks finally. "Oh wow I left them with Nick let me go grab them," Jake says before handing back out to the plow. To his shock he finds his bags in the drive way with a note. "Dear Jake sorry I couldn't wait around. Its my busy night. I just hope this makes up for not getting you that Sting action figure set that one year. Merry Christmas Nick," The note reads. "That Sting set how did he know about that… Guy named Nick with a white beard on Christmas," Jake thinks its than he notices there are no tire tracks or signs a plow had gone through. "Okay Jake don't over think it," he says to himself. With that he picks up his bags and heads in to finally enjoy Christmas.

_Well there you go one final Jake Reed story. Just this little idea I've had for years. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone. _


End file.
